


You Didn't Expect That

by MASD_1138



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [11]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, F/M, Protective Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: “That’s right! It was a twist!” “No, it was a lie. A lie is not a twist.”Rey might have forgotten to tell Poe something.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588963
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	You Didn't Expect That

**Author's Note:**

> This is more loosely inspired by the quote, but I got a little idea and this came out. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“Rey you told me you were fine!”

“I was fine!” Rey yells back and runs after him.

“You fainted in the middle of a light speed jump! If Chewie hadn’t been there, who knows what could have happened to you?” Poe stops in his tracks and turns to look at her. “And now you don’t even want to go to the med bay to get checked out.” 

“I don’t need to go because I know why I fainted,” Rey retorts and sighs, this is not what she expected their reunion to be like.

“Then why didn’t you tell me! Rey you know it’s hard for me to handle it when you are sick!”

“Will you listen to me for one second you difficult man!” Rey finally snaps and takes his hand. Poe stops talking, shocked that she’s 

“I’m pregnant,” Rey sighs, but still smiles tiredly at her complicated husband. “I knew there was a chance that I could faint in light speed, but I thought I could manage it.”

Poe stares at her for a few seconds, his mouth opening but still saying nothing. 

“You didn’t expect this twist right?” Rey tries to joke hoping it will make him relax.


End file.
